Valkyria Chronicles: Modern Warfare
by chankljp
Summary: Set 35 years after the events of the first game, the rise of a new political philosophy and a wave of terrorism threaten to start a new war. What will the future of Europa be?
1. 1 Introduction

**Author's Note: This will not be like a traditional story. Instead it will be like a guild book or fictional encyclopedia of the Valkyria Chronicles universe. Kind of like the Intel Database in Command and Conquer 4 or the Star Wars Travel Guide. The story takes place 35 years after the events of the first Valkyria Chronicles. All narrations are done in the point of view of Welkin (now 57 years old and still working as a Biology teacher). **

_

* * *

_

_3.12. 1980 EC_

_35 years after the end of the Second Europan War_

After the Second Europan War ended, I resettled in my hometown of Bruhl and married the love of my life, Alicia. For many years we live together happily, raising a family and pursuing our livelong dreams. Just being together and watching our children have children gives us joy beyond anything we can imagine. We are happy with our peaceful lives and intent to fade into obscurity in the river of time, away from the pass.

But time does not stop for a man, and neither does history.

The years preceding the war were a time of growth and progress for both Gallia and the Federation. Many technological innovations greatly improved the standards of living for the people in both countries and a new international organization known as the Global Assembly was founded to replace the failed Continental Council_._ Its mission is to maintain international peace and promote cooperation in solving humanitarian issues. Dozens of countries around the world joined the council and its influence still continues to grow.

For the Empire, however, these decades were marked by bloody revolutions and civil war. Following the disastrous failure of the attempted imperial expansion in the Second Europan War, the Empire fell into chaos and disarray. A post-war economic depression doesn't help them either. It was in this desperate hour that lead to the rise of oppositions to Imperial rule. The most powerful movement was the People's Liberation Front, following a new political philosophy call Communism, they promised a new future in which inequality will no longer exist and the proletarians will become the pillar of society. They began a revolution that would change the world. The Proletarian Revolution dragged on for years. Thousands were killed or left homeless, countless cities and towns were ravaged. Eventually, both sides realized that they couldn't survive for long if they continued to be at war. And a peace treaty was signed after years of fighting. The Communist were given control of most of the former Imperial terrorizes but the Empire still controls a number of coastal provinces.

The success of the revolution transformed most of East Europa from a centralized empire into a network of socialist states, united the leadership of a single party. In time they formed the UESR (United East Europan Socialist Republics). Under a program of centrally planed development programs, East Europa once again became a super-power rivaling the Federation.

An uneasy peace exists among the nations, broken only by occasional international incidents. Two years ago, that uneasy peace was shattered by a series of attacks against a number of energy companies in the Federation by an unknown group. Convince that the attacks were funded by the Communist, tensions between the Federation and the Republic is at it's highest and Cold War started. The Global Assembly did everything in its power to keep the peace, but many believe that war is inevitable.

The Federation wants revenge for the attacks. The Communists determine to spread their ideology and influence. The Imperial Remnants rebuilding their forces. And now the extremist racist group known as the Gallian Revolutionary Army has reappeared and started a wave of terrorism across Southern Gallia. The continent of Europa is once again on the edge of war. If Europa is to be saved from total destruction, young man and women will need to answer their call of duty of restoring peace. However, the course of history is never certain, for an ancient power has awaken, also bent on making this land their own.

The fate of Europa and the entire world rest in their hands.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or send me a message to tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	2. 2 Nations Overview

**Authors Note: This is the second section of my fiction. I based the format of this chapter on the one used by the CIA World Factbook on their entries for different countries around the world.**

**And if anyone has a high resolution map of Europa, please send me a message and let me know. The only ones I managed to find so far are either desktop images with characters blocking almost half the map or with such low resolution that I couldn't see the city names. It will be really helpful for writing the story if I can get a high resolution map. **

* * *

Short Name: The Republic/The Communist

Official Name: United East Europan Socialist Republics

Abbreviation: UESR

Historical Background: Following the wake of the Second Europan War, many people in the empire started to question the ability of the emperor to rule. Everyone demanded change and many political movements were formed. The Communist movement quickly gains the support of the working class and a large number of intellectuals. Soon they became the largest political opposition the Imperial family. Fearing the influence of the Communist, the emperor declared the movement to be outlawed and the secret police was ordered to hunt down its supporters. This act resulted in the Proletarian Revolution, which lasted for years. In the end the Communist was victorious and the UESR was formed.

Their current policy is to build up their domestic strength and promote the cause of socialism thought peace. However, there are a growing number of party member thinking that the republic should turn towards war and start a campaign of global revolution. Currently the supporters of peace are in power, but it is unknown at this time if the militarist will managed to gain enough support to take power in the future.

Government type: Single Party Communist Republic

Economy system: Centrally Planned. All forms of production controlled by the state.

Capital City: Wi

Founding document: The Proletarian Manifesto of Freedom

Constitution: The Workers' Charter

Executive branch: Council of Ministers

Legislative branch: Socialist Party Congress

Judicial branch: Supreme Court

Military Strength: Enlisted forces exceed 20 million. Non-regular forces including police and secret service about 7 million.

Economic Strength: The lack of a free market system makes it difficult to have accurate data. But many economists predict their operating assets to be in excess of 650.2 billion dct.

Political Strength: Since every person in the republic must be a member of the Communist party, membership includes more then over 200 million civilians and large numbers of supports overseas.

Affiliations: World Socialism Alliance, Global ___Assembly, International Anti-Imperialism Pact _

Political pressure groups and leaders: No official political opposition groups exist. But there are different factions within the government and a number of freedom fighters operate in the countryside.

* * *

Short Name: Imperial Remnants/The Empire

Official Name: East Europan Imperial Alliance

Abbreviation: EIA

Historical Background: For centuries, East Europa was ruled by a number of independent kingdoms. After the First Europan War they were united under an alliance, working together to rebuilt their economy. Over time, power and sovereignty was gradually ceded to one of the emperor and the national identities of the participating countries have faded. By the start of the Second Europan War that process has reached its final stages: While there are still technically individual member states, the reality is that the alliance has become a unified political and military entity.

There was no official starting point for the Remnants, nor an official ending point for the Empire. Instead in the aftermath of the revolution, it slowly evolved into the modern form. In a series of battles during the revolution, which included the dramatic conflicts for the control of the capital, the remaining survivors of the Imperial government concluded that they could no longer last if it continued the war with the Communists. The Communists themselves has taken heavy losses during the war as well. In the end, Communist and Imperial diplomats convened at the city of Mohschau to discuss terms for peace. The Mohschau Accords was drafted. The treaty did not demand the Imperial Remnant or the Communists to surrender. Instead it put forth terms that would leave what remained of the Empire intact and put an end to hostilities between the two parties. In the conference room of Mohschau University, more than a decade after it started, the civil war at last came to end with the signing of a treaty of peace. The Imperial Remnants were no longer a rogue state or a terrorist organization, but a political entity recognized by the International community and a diplomatic equal to the Republic.

Government type: Parliamentary Dictatorship

Economy system: National corporatism, largest number of state-owned enterprises with limited privately owned business.

Capital City: Emmen

Founding document: Imperial Alliance Pact

Constitution: Imperial Charter

Executive branch: Council of Nobles

Legislative branch: Council of Nobles

Judicial branch: Imperial Court of Justice

Military Strength: Although not as strong as it once was, the Imperial Remnants still control a small, but very well trained army, seventy thousand strong with a powerful fleet of nearly 20 capital ships. They are still a force to be reckoned with.

Economic Strength: Including assets in the National Treasury, offshore bank accounts, foreign investments, as well as the personal funds of its leaders, nearly 900 billion dct in totally.

Political Strength: The Imperial Remnants consisted of about a quarter of East Europa. Controlling four coastal provinces as well as the territory of Fhirald. It has been suspected that their intelligences network has infiltrated the governments of both the Republic and Gallia.

Affiliations: International Defense League, Global ___Assembly, Europa Trade Organization, O_rganization of the Ragnite Exporting Countries.

Political pressure groups and leaders: No official political opposition groups exist. But there is a growing number of Fhirald separatist demanding independents and a group of active Communist rebels wanting to join the Republic.

* * *

Short Name: The Federation

Official Name: Atlantic Federation

Abbreviation: AE

Historical Background: After the Europan Colonies in the New World successfully gain independents after a democratic revolution two centenaries ago, the nations of West Europa found themselves having their own democratic revolutions. Some of them were peaceful reforms, the others had costly revolutions. But in the end all of West Europa became democracies. In order to defend their new found freedom, they banded together and founded the Atlantic Federation.

For more than two hundred years, the Federation has been the most wealthy and advanced power in Europa. Governed by a Senate with representatives from dozens of states and commonwealths, the Federation has been the center of progress for many years.

During the Second Europan War, The onslaught of the Empire caught the Federation off guide and they had taken heavy losses. But it also transformed the Federation into a global super-power. In last then a year, the county's indusial production increased tenfold. In about a year the Empire was pushed back by the fires of raw indusial might.

Today, the Federation is still a powerful super state, claiming itself as a champion of democracy, freedom, and individual rights.

_Note: There are numerous reports of human right abuses by the secret police and their intelligences service has been know to be very ruthless when trying to accomplish their missions._

Government type: Democratic republic

Economy system: Laissez-Faire Capitalism with a powerful private sector and very limited government intervention

Capital City: Canbral

Founding document: Declaration of Liberty

Constitution: The Federation Common Charter

Executive branch: Federation High Council

Legislative branch: Federation Senate

Judicial branch: High Court of Justice

Military Strength: The Second most powerful military in Europa with 15 million very-well trained and well-armed troops. Controls a small air force and a powerful navy.

Economic Strength: The largest and most powerful economy in the world with double-digit annual growth rate thanks to its economic policies. Total government budget in the excess of 950 billion dct.

Political Strength: A global superpower and de facto leader of the 'Free World'. Strong ties with various international governments, public organizations and private enterprises.

Affiliations: International Defense League, Global ___Assembly, Europa Trade Organization, O_rganization of the Ragnite Exporting Countries, Free Market Alliance.

Political pressure groups and leaders: A large number of political oppositions operate within the country including Communist, anti-government, environmentalist, civil rights movements, etc. But the government is currently dominated by a dozen of main political parties so the oppositions don't amount too much.

* * *

Short Name: Gallia

Official Name: Principality of Gallia

Abbreviation: PG

Historical Background: Perhaps one of the most politically stable countries in the world, Gallia has been ruled by the Randgriz royal family for thousands of years. The country has maintained a policy of isolationism and neutrality throughout the ages. Uprisings and coups are almost unknown in the country.

However, the dawn of the industrial age forced Gallia to defend itself for numerous times against foreign aggressors. But the country still managed to maintain its policy of neutrality even during difficult times.

In recent years, Queen Cordelia has started a plan of democratic reforms which includes increases the amount of civilian representation in government and the formation of a parliament. However this movement is strongly opposed by the powerful noble houses. It is unknown if the reforms will be successful in the end or not.

Government type: Constitutional monarchy

Economy system: Mixed economy with thriving private sector but with heavy government regulation and taxzation.

Capital City: Randgriz

Founding document: Unknown (Document lost to time)

Constitution: The Gallia Constitution

Executive branch: The Archduke House of Randgriz

Legislative branch: General Ministry

Judicial branch: Gallia Regional Court

Military Strength: A reasonably sized regular army that is 60,000 strong. But the country's true strength lies in its ability to mobilize and arm more then 60% of the countries total population in the event of an invasion.

Economic Strength: Except for the Barious Desert. Every part of Gallian soil is resource rich with valuable minerals and process some of the most arable land in the world. The country's neutrality also made it one of the most important commercial hubs in the world with over 10 international banks in operating in the country. Total government assets is around 740 billion dct.

Political Strength: Gallia traditional rejects alliances with other countries and that greatly limited the amount of political influence that the country has on outside affaires. But Gallia's status as an international business center ensures that countries will think twice about attacking it since an act of war against a neutral country will greatly damage their reputation.

Affiliations: Global ___Assembly, Europa Trade Organization, O_rganization of the Ragnite Exporting Countries

Political pressure groups and leaders: There are a number of civil rights movement in the country, most of them are peaceful and their actions are limited to small scale protests. However the biggest threat to the current government is a radical racist organization known as the Gallian Revolutionary Army. Their official ideology is the promotion of systematic ethnic cleansing against the Darcsen people. Since their attempted coup failed, the organization has gone under ground and turned to terrorism.


End file.
